COUNTDOWN
by N'noitraa
Summary: Ino adalah gadis sempurna, terlalu sempurna bahkan. Hingga membuatnya bosan dengan kehidupannya. Ia ingin sesuatu yang baru. Sampai sakura memberikan sebuah ide padanya./Kau menyuruhku mencoba berpacaran dengannya? tidak, terima kasih./AU/OOC.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto-san.

 **Warning :** Abal, AU, OOC, Gajeness, Rush, Thypo, ETC.

 **Rate** : T –Teen

 **Cast** : Naruto U & Ino Y

Disini saya sengaja buat Ino sedikit 'jahat', bukan saya benci padanya hingga diperanin sedikit antagonis, melainkan lebih ke mencari feel. Maaf buat Fans Ino sekalian. Tapi ini kubuat karena tuntutan ide dan tabiat saya sebagai seorang masooo. Fik ini juga sebenarnya buat seseorang di luar sana –yang entah dimana sekarang… saya pun tidak tahu. Oke. Tak perlu berlama-lama… Monggo dibaca…

* * *

" **COUNTDOWN"**

* * *

 **07.00 AM. 12 Jam lagi menuju China…**

Naruto berjalan melewati jejeran bangku dan meja. Matanya jelalatan kesegala arah, sebelum berhenti di satu lokasi yang tengah ramai dengan perbincangan yang tak dapat didengarnya. Tepat di Meja tengah dekat dengan jendela kelas. Disana ada Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Sasori, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Shion selaku Dewa dan Dewi di KHS. Matanya berhenti ketika manik birunya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan manik Aquamarine seorang gadis, yang juga berada di antara mereka. Gadis pirang gaya pony-tail yang juga menjabat sebagai salah satu dewi agung disekolah ini.

Beberapa saat saling menatap, Naruto pun berinisiatif menyapa dengan memamerkan senyum kearahnya seraya membungkuk, sesopan mungkin kepada gadis itu, namun–sayang, orang yang bersangkutan justru buang muka –seolah-olah jengah dengan keberadaan Naruto–kearah lain dan membuat Naruto hanya bisa mendesah seraya berjalan ke tempat duduknya dengan sedikit menunduk. Gadis itu adalah, Yamanaka Ino. Bendahara Osis, 17 Tahun, berambut pirang, Cantik, Langsing, Berkulit putih mulus, modis dan masih banyak-banyak lagi. Dia adalah primadona sekolah. Panutan bagi para gadis dan pujaan bagi para Laki-Laki.

Dan apa kalian tahu, Ino adalah mantan pacar Naruto, biar ku perjelas 'MANTAN PACAR UZUMAKI NARUTO. Laki-Laki pasif, 17 Tahun, tidak tampan dan tidak jelek, tidak tinggi dan tidak pendek, sederhana, tidak populer, singkatnya–cowok biasa. Wow Bukan! Tentu saja –tapi sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap karena selama pacaran hingga jadi mantan, Naruto selalu diperlakukan seperti orang asing daan semakin asing ketika telah jadi mantan. Dan, ya lagi-lagi, sebagai seseorang yang biasa tentu saja Naruto harus tahu diri. Karena jujur, walau hubungan 'pacar dan mantan' itu hanya embel-embel, status dalam tanda kutip, Naruto tetap bangga telah menjadi salah satu dari sekian –yang bahkan tak terhitung jari –dari cowok beruntung yang berhasil menklaim Ino, si Primadona sekolah sebagai pacar dan mantan.

Bicara soal Ino dan Naruto, jelas mereka bagai 2 kutub yang berbeda. Itulah mengapa terkadang Naruto berpikir, kenapa setahun lalu Ino menembaknya? Cowok biasa yang tidak seberapa sementara para siswa disini mengejar-ngejarnya? Tidak dapat dipercaya bukan?

Dan belakangan ini. Naruto pun akhirnya menemukan alasannya. Bukan-bukan, Naruto bukan penguntit, dan dia tidak pernah sekali pun repot-repot berusaha mencari alasan kenapa Ino memacarinya. Itu berkah baginya, tak pernah terpikir bagi Naruto untuk menaruh prasangka negetif kepada gadis itu. Karena jelas, Naruto tak ingin lancang dan menodai tujuan mulia gadis itu yang dengan ikhlasnya rela dipacarinya. Naruto menemukan alasan itu lewat unsur ke tidak katamu? Dan –yaaap, beginilah ceritanya.

 **Flashback…**

Ino Yamanaka, adalah seorang gadis SMA yang bekerja paruh waktu di Toko Bunga. Sama seperti Buyutnya, Kakeknya dan Ayahnya. Khas Yamanaka. Turun-temurun, generasi per generasi hanya berkutat melestarikan usaha dan keidentikan bunga ala marga Yamanaka. Tugasnya mudah, melayani pelanggan, menerima kritik pelanggan, menerima uang hasil penjualan dan menghitung laba. Yamanaka Ino selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, bersikap ramah, berattitude bagus dan membingkai senyum diwajah sudah awam baginya. Akibat dari itu, banyak dari pelanggan yang datang –hanya untuk mendekatinya, tidak untuk bunganya. Melainkan untuk Ino Yamanaka.

Ino Yamanaka selalu sadar (bukan terlalu percaya diri), bahwa dia gadis yang menarik. Tentu, dia cantik, tinggi dan bertubuh proposional mendekati sexy. Apapun yang berkaitan dengannya selalu hal yang baik. Entah sudah berapa pria yang jatuh bangun –tunduk kepadanya. Dia tak pernah berbuat apapun, ia hanya tinggal pasang tubuh dan menunggu dengan senyum terbaiknya, dengan demikian –cowok pun berdatangan dengan sendirinya. Hidupnya datar –terlalu mudah. Semua mengalir sesuai rencananya. Sempurna.

Disekolah pun sama, tidak –bahkan lebih. Dia, Ino Yamanaka adalah gadis yang sangat-sangat populer. Hampir 50% populasi siswa di KHS mengagumi dirinya. Dia bak malaikat, di klaim sebagai primadona. Ratu. Di puja dan digilai semua orang.

Dia bahagia? Tentu saja…

Dan bosan…

"Hhhh…" Nafas Ino melenggos, sambil memangku dagu dengan telapak tangan. Sampai Sakura–selaku sahabatnya yang kebetulan melihat hal tersebut mengangkat sebelah alis seraya datang menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Ada apa lagi Ino, kau tampak lesu?" Tanyanya to the point sambil menggeser sebuah bangku. Dan memposisikannya didepan sahabatnya itu. Ino mengangkat kepala dan menatap jenuh ke manik emerald milik Sakura.

"Aku bosan, Sakuraaaaa…" Jawabnya lesu sambil kembali memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangan. Melihat hal itu, Sakura hanya menyeruput lemon tea botol ditangannya, cuek. Atau lebih tepatnya –sudah biasa melihat hal ini terjadi kepada Ino –sangat terlalu biasa.

"Pacaran dengan cowok good looking mainstream lagi?" Tebak Sakura, wajahnya menunduk sibuk mengutak-atik telpon genggamnya. Dan,yap –untuk kesekian kalinya. Tebakan Sakura benar karena sekarang Ino sedang mengangguk lemah seraya menjawab.

"Hal seperti ini seperti makanan sehari-hari bagiku. Aku benar-benar bosan! Sakura." Lalu menelungkup wajah dimeja, lelah. Sakura memutar bola matanya 'lagi-lagi'. Ino benar-benar terlalu sering mengeluh akan hal ini.

"Kau saja yang terlalu mudah menerima para cowok-cowok bodoh itu." Dengus Sakura. Yang di abaikan Ino.

"Haaaah. Apa tidak ada Laki-Laki 'berbeda' ya di dunia ini? Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru, Sakura."

Sakura mendesah pasrah. Jujur, Sakura juga tidak suka tabiat Ino jika sedang murung seperti ini. Walau diluar tampak cuek, Sakura adalah teman yang amat peduli terhadap sesamanya –terlebih ke sahabatnya. Jadi dinilai dari point itu, sekarang Sakura pun langsung mendapat sebuah ide. Sebuah ide –yang mungkin saja ampuh–untuk menghapus kebosanan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan usulannya ini, tapi –yaaah, setidaknya harus dicoba bukan?

"Bagaimana kalau coba cowok ini saja?" Kata Sakura kemudian, sambil memamerkan sebuah halaman Twitter Users di smartphone miliknya. Ino pun memajukan wajahnya seraya melihat nama User di layar HP Sakura.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Sesaat kemudian Ino pun beralih ke Foto user tersebut. "Hmm dia cukup tampa –Eeeeh?" Teriak Ino ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Dia, bukankah ?" Sakura tersenyum sambil memanggut ketika sahabatnya sadar dan membelalak kearahnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, si cowok culun, sedikit kuper (kalau tidak ingin disebut norak) itu,'kan?"Kata Ino menyambung kalimatnya. Sakura melengkungkan mata, seraya senyum simpul.

"Dan satu-satunya cowok 'perawan' yang desas-desunya belum mencicipi apa yang namanya pacaran." Sambung Sakura datar menambahi ciri-ciri si cowok aka Naruto yang kini avatarnya sedang terpampang dilayar HPnya.

"Lalu jangan-jangan kau bermaksud –" Perasaan Ino mulai tidak menentu ketika melihat kilatan aneh dimata Sakura kala menatapnya sambil mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

"Yep, bukankah menarik? Dia berbeda dari cowok-cowok lainnya. Apakah kau tidak penasaran, bagaimana rasanya mencicipi pacaran dengan 'mahluk seperti dia'. Kurasa itu ide yang bagus untuk menghilangkan bosan. Hitung-Hitung cari pengalaman…" Jawab Sakura enteng atau lebih tepatnya Referensinya.

Hening

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Ino sadar akan keterkejutannya.'Pacaran? dengan Naruto? Si Norak itu?'

"Bwahahahahaha." Suara Tawa Ino membahana keseluruh penjuru Kantin. Ia mengelap matanya yang berair."Sakura, kau jangan bercanda. Kau bilang kau ingin aku mencicip pacaran dengan –errr siapa namanya-kun, itu. Ohohohoho. Sungguh, tidak, terima kasih. Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mau." Tegas Ino. Padat dan seyakin-yakinnya. Sakura mendengus. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Ino pasti menolak tawarannya.

"Ayolah, kau 'kan Cuma pacaran, sehari atau dua hari jajal juga cukup. Jika membosankan. Kau tinggal menendangnya dengan cara berselingkuh atau cara-mu yang biasa lainnya. Bukankah itu, mudah." Kata Sakura mencoba merajuk sahabatnya.

"Dan lagi–" Sakura menjeda seraya memicingkan mata kearah Ino.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau orang-orang pasif itu biasanya penuh misteri dan selalu membuat kejutan. Tidak 'kah kau tertarik, Ino?"

Ino terdiam, tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Karena sejujurnya, ia sekarang jadi cukup tertarik dengan ajuan Sakura. Mistery, hmm… tidak terlalu buruk. Hingga kemudian, Ino pun mengembangkan senyumannya seraya berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Mendengar hal itu Dari Ino. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum. Lega, melihat sahabatnya itu kembali seperti biasa –tidak murung seperti tadi. Walau pun diam-diam, Sakura pun penasaran, bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan orang antic selayaknya Naruto. Namun nyalinya terlalu ciut untuk itu. Dan berterima kasih-lah pada Ino yang mau jadi bahan percobaannya. 'Khukhukhu' Batin Setan Sakura. Damnit!

"Dan seandainya jika usulanmu ini tidak sesuai harapan. Bersiaplah, karena aku akan meminta pertanggung jawaban-mu 'lho, Jidat."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Mana kita tahu kalau nanti tiba-tiba malah kau yang terjebak permainan-mu sendiri?" Kata Sakura pelan. Ino menaikan sebelah alis.

"Ha, kau bercanda?" Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Siapa tahu? Memangnya kau peramal bisa melihat masa depan? Kemungkinan kau yang malah jatuh cinta itu selalu ada. Karena–" Dan sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino ternyata sudah meninggalkannya sendiri disana tanpa disadarinya.

"Byeee, doakan aku, ya!"Teriak Ino dari kejauhan.

Melihat hal itu Sakura pun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu acuh. Ino memang dari dulu keras kepala dan selalu tak mau mendengar nasihat seseorang. Sakura kini hanya bisa berpasarah sambil berdoa, supaya ucapannya tadi tidak akan jadi kenyataan.

"Well, good luck, pig dan"

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai malah kau yang jatuh cinta."Lirih Sakura mengakhiri sesi mereka.

Dan itulah yang menjadi titik awal dimana akhirnya, Ino dan Naruto mulai berpacaran. Terlalu mudah mungkin bagi Ino. Karena –seperti biasa– Ino, memang selalu mendapatkan apapun keinginannya. Pengalaman berbicara, Ino kawakan dalam hal ini. Tinggal pasang badan, pura-pura menjatuhkan penghapus ke meja Naruto, pura-pura malu ketika saling bertatapan, terbata saat meminta tolong ambil penghapus, ngobrol untuk pendekatan, memasang senyum menggoda setiap saat. Dan taraaa…

Satu hari pun usai dengan catatan –Naruto telah resmi sebagai pacar baru Ino hari itu.

Terlalu mudah tidak –ini sangaaat terlalu mudah…

Seperti laki-laki lainnya, Naruto sama saja.

Seperti biasa.

Terlalu membosankan …

Dan akhirnya, hari-hari pun berlalu dengan Naruto–Ino sebagai kekasih di mata Naruto, Korban Kesekian Ino di mata gadis-gadis, bedebah tak tau diri dimata cowok-cowok dan hanya kelinci percobaan di mata Ino Yamanaka, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto terlalu naïf untuk menyadarinya. Dan menganggap semua yang dilakukan Ino itu jujur dan murni berasal dari nuraninya. Tak pernah sekali pun Naruto menaruh curiga pada gadis itu.

Hingga hari-hari berpacaran pun dimulai. Sebagai laki-laki. Sudah hal wajar bagi Naruto untuk menunjukan kepeduliannya kepada sang kekasih, Ino Yamanaka. Jadi –tentu saja– Naruto berpikir kalau mengirimi message kepada Ino adalah hal yang wajib untuk menggali lebih dalam keharmonisan di antara mereka. Well… Naruto –yang sudah terlarut dalam euforia karena telah menjadi pacar INO YAMANAKA sang PRIMADONA sekolah pun akhirnya rutin tanpa absen selalu mengirimi-nya SMS atau apapun itu, berharap agar Ino dapat merasakan ketulusan dan ke-kompetenannya sebagai kekasihnya. Naruto tidak sadar, kalau disini. Dia telah dibohongi oleh perasaannya sendiri dan presepsinya terhadap Ino. Yap, karena tentu saja, hubungan ini hanya taka da artinya buat Ino. Sama sekali.

Bukti?

Sebagai contohnya, hari ini. Kala Naruto pertama kali mencoba chat dengannya :

'N' 11/27/2017 (19.00) Malem Ino-chan. Sedang apa ? (Lengkap dengan emoji, senyum)

'N' 11/27/2017 (20.00) Ino-chan sudah makan?

'N' 11/27/2017 (21.00) Sudah tidur, ya. Maaf kalau ganggu Ino-chan. Good night, semoga mimpi indah (Emoji peluk, cium)

'I' 11/28/2017 (06.30) Maaf, ketiduran

'N' 11/28/2017 (06.31) No Problem ;) (Pada titik ini, Naruto tak ingin memperpanjang chat sebab sekarang ia yakin Ino sedang bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Dan, ya… Naruto tidak ingin mengganggunya)

.

'N' 11/28/2017 (17.00) Sore, Ino-chan. Sedang apa? (Emoji senyum)

'I' 11/28/2017 (18.15) Tiduran

'N' 11/28/2017 (18.16) Aku ganggu, ya? (Emoji menggaruk kepala)

'I' 11/28/2017 (19.51) Nggak

'N' 11/28/2017 (20.00) Maaf baru balas, syukur deh. Umm… sudah makan malam belum Ino-chan?

'N' 11/28/2017 (21.00) Ino-chan? Sudah bobo, ya?

'N' 11/28/2017 (23.30) Good Night, Ino-chan… mimpi indah, ya. Gbu. Salam sayang (Emoji peluk)

'N' 11/29/2017 (05.00) Ada Nasi ada Ketan, pagi Ino-chaaan (Emoji nyengir) *Pada titik ini, Ino membacanya sambil memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali tidur seraya berteriak. "Ibu bangunkan aku jam 06.00, ya. Aku masih mengantuk."

"Mengantuk karena main hand-phone sampai tengah malam?"

Ino nyengir lebar."Hehehe, mamah kaya tidak pernah muda saja."

Nyonya Yamanaka memutar bola matanya.'Dasar, gadis zaman sekarang' dan berpikir kalau sepertinya Ino sekali-kali harus di beri karma atau apapun itu karena, yups –ia pernah sekali memergoki riwayat chatting hp-nya dan syok akibat banyaknya daftar cowok random alias berbeda dalam chat tersebut (Dalam point ini, Nyonya Yamanaka –Ibunya Ino melihat riwayat itu hanya dalam 1 hari dan Ino chat dengan belasan kontak berbeda di hp-nya, sialnya dalam daftar itu tercantum nama Naruto. Yap, Dia memang pantas dijuluki Primadona, bukan?)

Dan hal diatas pun berlangsung berulang kali. Naruto terus –tanpa kapok –mengirimi chat ke Ino dan seperti biasa Ino pun berhasil berkelit dengan mudahnya mengabaikan chat demi chat dari Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tetap menerimanya dengan pikiran possitif dan menganggap kalau semua itu terjadi karena Ino sibuk, mengantuk, lowbet dan sebagainya –sesuai alasan Ino. Dia menerimanya. Tak dendam. Tak kesal. Ikhlas. Dan tetap menyemangati diri 'Kalau Ino memang suka sama Naruto' setiap waktu, tak kenal lelah.

Hal itu pun berangsur-angsur, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan hingga setahun pun hampir berlalu. Hingga memaksa Ino-lah yang justru capek meladeni kesabaran Naruto dalam menghadapi ketidak-peduliannya selama riwayat berpacaran mereka. Ini adalah kali pertama buat Ino karena selama ini tak ada satu pun cowok yang kuat bertahan pacaran dengannya lebih dari 6 bulan. Mereka semua pasti akan menyerah dan meminta putus karena lelah dengan sikap Ino. Cuma Naruto saja yang tetap konsisten menjunjung tinggi kelapangan hatinya. Dan entah mengapa itu membuat Ino menjadi resah.

Akan sebuah rasa yang mulai melanda dan membuatnya bimbang.

Ia sudah mencoba berbagai cara. Mulai dari berkencan dengan cowok lain didepan matanya, bermesraan dengan cowok lain didepan matanya hingga berciuman dengan cowok lain didepan matanya pun tak membuat Naruto bergeming.

Dan apa kalian tahu apa yang dikatakannya setelah semua yang Ino lakukan padanya itu. Adalah sesuatu yang sangat membingungkan. Ino benar-benar tak tahu mau bicara apa lagi. Karena, yang ia tahu hanyalah, Seperti apapun ia memperlakukannya. Seburuk apapun ia membuat kesalahan. Sekeras apapun Ino menyiksa pria itu. Ia akan tetap tersenyum, menerima dengan lapang semua kelakuan buruk Ino kepadanya. Dan dengan cengiran andalannya ia pasti berkata. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang menjadi ciri khas-nya.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku tidak apa."

Begitu dan terus begitu. Terus tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa hatinya sudah kebal akan kesakitan. Selalu tersenyum. Tersenyum menjengkelkan yang membuat Ino serasa ingin merobek bibir itu. Membuatnya gila. Membuatnya murka!

Hingga hari itu pun datang. Ketika tiba-tiba, Naruto datang kemeja Ino. Seorang diri sambil memberikan sebuah kertas kecil polos. Kertas yang bertuliskan undangan makan malam. Dan entah kenapa ada yang berbeda saat itu. Karena Naruto tersenyum tidak seperti biasanya kepadanya. Senyum yang membuat Ino merasa tidak nyaman. Terlebih saat Naruto menatapnya. Shaffire biru itu serasa menusuknya. Seperti langit cerah yang mulai tergantikan awan hitam. Dan membuatnya semakin resah…

Amat sangat resah.

Hingga tibalah malam itu. Ino datang dengan pakaian terbaiknya, make-up terbaiknya, semua terbaik yang dimiliknya. Yang bahkan membuat Ino sendiri terheran-heran. Kenapa ia harus berdadan sedemikian rupa untuk acara makan malam ini? Berpakaian semodis ini untuk mempertegas kecantikannya? Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Ino tidak mengerti. Ia hanya mengikuti intusinya. Dan tak dapat menguraikan alasan kenapa dan mengapa ia sampai berbuat sejauh ini hanya demi makan malam bersama Naruto.

Cowok biasa itu!

"Kau cantik dengan pakaian itu." Kata Naruto, yang membuat pipi Ino memanas untuk sesaat. Dan memilih diam untuk menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Langsung saja, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan hingga mengajakku ketempat seperti ini?" Tanya Ino ketus setelah menduduki bangku di depan Naruto. Naruto mendesah sambil tersenyum. Melihat gadis itu sepertinya mulai berani memeperlihatkan dirinya yang sejati. Hingga kemudian Naruto pun menghela nafas seraya menyeruput segelas kopi miliknya.

"Pesanlah beberapa makanan atau minuman dulu. Kau tak mau kita terlihat hanya menumpang untuk mengobrol disini 'kan?"

Ino menghempas nafas kesal. Dan memaksa dirinya untuk menuruti tawaran Naruto. Karena ia benar, akan sangat memalukan berkunjung ke kafe tanpa memesan apapun. Setelah beberapa saat menyibukan diri dengan pelayan. Satu gelas jus lemon dan creepe pun kini berada diatas meja. Sesaat Ino menyeruput jus lemon-nya sebelum kembali memandang tajam pemilik shaffire yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

"A-Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Tanya Ino sedikit gugup.

"Kau tampaknya bersemangat sekali, ya?" Kata Naruto sambil senyum.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Atau kau memang tidak bisa membedakan arti semangat dan tidak bersemangat." Ino mengangkat kepala kasar.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir. Kau selalu menolak semua ajakanku untuk berkencan selama ini. Bahkan chat-chat ku pun sering kau abaikan begitu saja. Dan melihat-mu disini –bersamaku. Tentu saja itu bagai keajaiban. Karena jujur saja, kupikir malah kau tak akan datang malam ini." Kata Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan seraya menggaruk kepala belakang yang tak gatal. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto pun menyeruput kopinya kembali dengan tenang. Ia –Naruto tidak menyadari kalau ucapannya barusan lagi-lagi sukses membuat wajah Ino semerah tomat.

"A-Apa sih yang kau bicarakan, bodoh." Jawab Ino sambil mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan mulutnya setelah baru saja menghabiskan creepenya.

Hingga kemudian tiba-tiba Naruto pun kembali menghela nafasnya. Seraya berkata dengan lirih.

"Ino, ayo kita putus."

Ino mematung. Terdiam dengan otak mencerna keadaan. Matanya membelalak. Tissue ditangannya terpelanting ke lantai tanpa disadarinya, sangkin terkejutnya ia kala itu. Sebelum akhirnya, kedua manik biru itu kembali menatapnya.

"Ayo, kita akhiri ini."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Ino untuk meraih kembali tenaganya. Setelah sempat tercenung, membisu beberapa saat.

"A-Apa?" Pu-Putus?" Tanya Ino masih belum sepenuhnya lepas dari keterkejutannya.

Naruto mendongkak ke langit-langit."Yaah, habis… mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya Ino suka sekali mempermainkanku. Kalau begini terus, bukankah kita tak akan bisa menjalani hubungan yang sehat?"

Ino terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Lagi pula." Kali ini suara Naruto terdengar amat parau dan berat.

"Kau memang tidak menyukai ku bukan? Dan selama ini, kau menganggap ku hanyalah objek pelarianmu dari kebosanan bukan, apa aku salah?"

Zleb.

Ino tertohok mendengar kalimat barusan. Dan menatap nanar kearah Naruto yang masih menyunggingkan senyum kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya. Aku sudah tahu ini sejak lama. Aku jelas bisa merasakan tanda-tandanya dari sikap mu kepada ku. Tapi, kupikir seiring berjalannya waktu, kau bisa berubah. Dan bisa melihatku sebagai laki-laki bukan sebagai kelinci percobaan. Aku terus bersabar, menanti buah dari kesabaranku. Menanti waktu merubah perasaan mu kepadaku. Tapi, aku sadar itu sia-sia. Karena, memang hati tidak bisa dipaksakan bukan? Dan, yaa –aku mengerti. Aku hanya orang biasa, tidak menarik, membosankan, pasaran atau apalah itu. Aku paham, kalau mungkin permintaan ini lancang. Tapi jujur, aku sangat berterima kasih. Karena akhirnya kau membuka mataku akan dunia. Membuatku sadar akan posisi-ku dan dimana seharusnya aku memposisikannya. Walau agak telat sih, karena aku sepertinya terlalu berharap banyak kepadamu. Padahal aku sendiri yakin,membutmu menyukaiku adalah misii yang sangat mustahil…" Jelas Naruto lirih dengan sedikit bumbu kekecewaan didalamnya yang dapat dirasakan Ino dengan jelas.

Yang entah kenapa membuat sebuah sudut dalam hatinya serasa tak rela menerima ucapan pria itu, Membuat Ino tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan mulai pening karena penuturan-penuturan Naruto.

"Besok malam… aku akan ke China bersama Ayahku. Membuka restoran ramen disana bersama salah satu kerabatku. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti berita tidak penting bagimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya. Hitung-Hitung ini ucapan perpisahanku." Kata Naruto lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya yang tak gatal. Sampai kemudian, Naruto pun melihat arlojinya.

"A-Ah, sudah jam 10 malam rupanya. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, ya!" Kata Naruto seraya menyambar tas slempangnya dan memapahnya di bahu. Ia menggeser bangkunya, seraya berdiri. Sebelum membungkuk seraya berkata untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Te-Terima kasih satu tahun ini. Aku sangat bahagia." Seru Naruto. Mata Ino membulat atk percaya.

"Jaga dirimu Ino-chan. Sampai jumpa!"

Dan bersamaan dengan rentetan kalimat itu, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkannya dengan keadaan mematung tak berdaya. Hingga tanpa sadar, sebuah cairan pun mulai turun ke pipi porselennya. Membuatnya tidak mengerti, kenapa dia harus menangis, bukankah ini adalah 'goal' namanya. Bukankah, ini memang yang ia impi-impikan selama ini. Bukankah sudah jadi keinginan yang mendarah daging baginnya, untuk putus dari Naruto.

Ini terasa bebas namun disaat bersamaan ini terasa kosong. Karena ia merasa di satu tempat dalam hatinya bergeremicik seakan ada yang hilang dari sana.

Hingga membuat Ino berpikir seraya bertanya dalam batinnya.

'A-apa-apaan lelucon konyol ini, Naruto-kun?' Tanyanya tak percaya, ketika menyadari tangisannya tak terhentikan. Dan saat itulah Ino menyadari, bahwa percaya tak percaya kalau nyatanya –Ia, Ino Yamanaka, tidak ingin bocah Uzumaki itu, si norak itu pergi darinya.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Gaje, ya? Iya emang, ni fic Gaje, Gajeee bangeet. Sebenarnya ini fanfic saya buat sudah lama. Cuman nggak diterusin karena mikir ini gaje banget, tapi dari pada mubazir nggak kepake di PC. Akhirnya saya beraniin publish ini story gajenesss. Maap, ya. Dan, oh. Ini fic mungkin hanya 2shoot atau 3shoot. Cz, saya emank udah prepare endingnya bakal gimana. Yah mudah-mudah para reader sekalian dapat menerima fic aneh ini dan meresponnya.**

 **Oke sekian basa-basinya.**

 **Last but not least, thanks for coming…**


	2. Chapter 2

' _INO AYO KITA PUTUS.'_

Gadis pirang itu berlari sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya, gemas. Ia melengos, membenturkan dirinya ke beberapa pelayan dan pengunjung di café itu. Tak menggubris pandangan heran dan sumpah serapah mereka yang ditabrakinya. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini cuma satu. Mencari tempat terbaik untuk menenangkan heart-nya. Hatinya yang entah kenapa terasa selayaknya di cabik-cabik, tidak–lebih tepatnya di bumi-hanguskan oleh Ledakan Nuklir yang begitu dahsyat. Yang membuat perasaannya terasa pecah diporak-porandakan. Dan itu sangat sakit! sungguh luar biasa sakit!

' _LAGI PULA–KAU MEMANG TIDAK MENYUKAI AKU, BUKAN?'_

'Apa-apaan perasaan terlampau tidak masuk diakal ini.' Batin Ino kesal ketika ingatan itu kembali mengusik innernya, tanpa sadar ia pun meremas gaun di dadanya kasar. Seolah hal itu mampu sedikit meredam rasa tidak mengenakan yang mulai menggeroggoti –hinggap di hatinya. Tungkainya pun otomatis mencepat dan mulai berlari dengan langkah memburu, hingga sampailah ia di toilet khusus wanita. Dengan berangasan, gadis itu pun segera menerobos salah satu kamar mandi yang paling pojok, mengunci knop pintu, duduk di kloset sambil menunduk–menutup wajahnya disela-sela lututnya.

'APA AKU SALAH?'

Ino menghela nafas. Ia mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali. Ini keterlaluan. Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Tak disangka-sangka, hanya lewat untaian kata yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto bisa berdampak seperih ini bagi hatinya. Dan–sumpah demi Tuhan ini benar-benar diluar ekspetasinya, Ino benar-benar masih tak percaya kalau putus dari Naruto bisa membuatnya uring-uringan layaknya kehilangan lotre ratusan juta yen. Dan–sungguh, Ino merasa sangat-sangat tidak paham dengan hal ini.

Ino yakin hanya akan bungkam, jika ditanya, kenapa dirinya merasa begitu kesal karena hal semacam ini. Dan ini adalah kali pertama buatnya, selama ini belum satu pun pria yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Diputusin itu sudah biasa, baginya itu makanan hariannya, toh' selama ini tak satu pun dari mereka (Para Pria Mantan Ino) yang membuat Ino berasa betah dan berkeinginan untuk mempertahankan hubungan. Tapi anehnya, kali ini terasa amat berbeda. Dan hal itu pun menimbulkan satu pertanyaan untuknya.

Kenapa Ino harus merasa marah ketika diputusin Naruto?

Bukankah seharusnya saat ini dia senang, gembira penuh hikmat dan merayakan keberhasilannya itu dengan berpesta fora? Bagaimana nggak? Hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah Tamat. Sekarang, dia Free, tak akan ada lagi mahluk idiot yang bakal mengirimi 'chat-chat' tidak berbobot lagi kepadanya setiap waktu. Sekarang, Ino Tidak perlu lagi pakai acara berbohong demi menghindari ajakan kencan darinya?

Dan sekarang, dia tak akan lagi dirisihkan oleh senyum tololnya itu?

See, seharusnya Ino sekarang bisa bersukacita setelah putus dari Naruto! Bukan malah kelimpungan seperti ini. Lagi pula, Ia sendiri yang sudah mengabaikan cinta tulus, serta usaha-usaha keras Naruto untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Bahkan, ia sudah melakukan hal tidak patut dicontoh demi bisa melepas 'statusnya' dari pemuda itu. Lalu, saat misi itu sudah tercapai, mengapa Ino malah berasa tidak rela seperti ini? Kenapa ia merasa sangat marah? Lantas, sebenarnya harapan macam apa yang di inginkan gadis itu dari Naruto?

Berharap Naruto kembali kepadanya lalu dia bisa kembali menyiksa pemuda itu?

Berharap Naruto kembali kepadanya agar dia bisa mengabaikan kepedulian pemuda itu lagi?

Berharap Naruto terus mengejar cintanya, sementara dia hanya mempermainkannya?

Sungguh, Ino sangat tidak mengerti. Sangat tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi keinginannya saat ini.

'TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SATU TAHUN INI. AKU SANGAT BAHAGIA.'

 _Ba-bahagia katamu?_

Ino mencengkram pelipisnya frustasi. Mengingat hal itu, ia jadi merasa seperti mahluk kelas rendahan saat ini. For God Sake's, ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas, hal apa saja yang telah dilakukannya kepada Pemuda tak bersalah itu. Dan dalam memory itu tak satu pun hal baik yang ia berikan kepada pemuda itu. justru sebaliknya! Karena semasa berpacaran Ino selalu menjahatinya dan membodohinya. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Ino tak habis pikir ketika manusia itu -Naruto dengan entengnya justru berkata 'TERIMA KASIH' dan dia 'BAHAGIA' berpacaran dengannya –Ino, satu tahun belakangan ini.

Bohong sekali bukan?

Tidak masuk di akal bukan?

Ino mengeraskan rahangnya.

' **JAGA DIRIMU INO-CHAN–SAMPAI JUMPA'**

Dan barulah saat itu, air mata pun tak mampu terkendalikan lagi. Tetes demi tetes langsung menumpah ruah dan berhamparan membanjiri permukaan lantai tempatnya berpijak. Menjadi saksi bisu hancur-leburnya perasaan gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu pun reflek mempererat kepalan ditangannya semakin kuat, mengabaikan telapak tangannya yang mulai terasa sakit dan panas. Hingga tanpa terasa, seseorang dalam hatinya pun mulai berbisik kepada dirinya, di tengah ke frustasiannya itu…

– _Hahaha, Kau lihat… Yamanaka-Ojou sama, ini adalah balasanmu, , itulah akibatnya karena terlalu angkuh, kau terlalu tinggi hati, nona muda. Kau itu tidak hanya sudah menghancurkan hati pria malang itu. Tapi kau juga sudah tanpa sadar menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Ayolah, Nona… Apa kau tidak ingat… apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padanya. Kau itu hanya jalang, yang dengan cara kotornya selalu mengabaikan kebaikan-kebaikannya yang begitu tulus dihibahkannya hanya untukmu. And hallo… apa balasan yang kau lakukan, sayaang? kau justru dengan sengaja bermesraan dengan orang lain demi putus dengannya, bahkan dengan tidak tahu adatnya bercumbu mesra dengan cowok lain di hadapannya. Padahal kau sendiri tahu, kalau kau itu adalah pacarnya, PACARNYA INO-CHAN, PACARNYA!, sementara dia, Naruto, Kelinci percobaan mu bahkan tak pernah dapat kesempatan secuil pun untuk menyentuh tubuhmu!–_

– _Biar ku perjelas, bitchy! Naruto pacarmu, dan dia belum menyentuhmu barang sedikit pun, barang menggandeng tanganmu saja belum pernah, tidak, kau bahkan belum pernah berkencan dengannya satu kali pun dalam satu tahun masa pacaran kalian, dan kau malah bersenang-senang di luar sana, mesra-mesraan bahkan terang-terangan, sengaja berciuman, dengan bermacam-macam cowok lain yang bahkan bukan pacarmu? Yang seharusnya itu adalah sesuatu yang kau berikan kepada Naruto, yang notabennya adalah Pacarmu. Ohh well… Ino-chan, kenapa kau bisa begitu kejam, cantik?–_

– _Apa kau tidak berpikir, apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu ketika melihatmu mempertontonkan semua hal sadis itu kepadanya?–_

 _Apa kau tidak merasa bagaimana rupa hati pemuda itu, saat kau selalu membalas kebaikannya dengan kelakuan kotormu?_

– _Dia Hancur Ino-chan…– Cobalah kau bayangkan Ino-chan, betapa pahit rasanya seandainya kau di bertukar posisi dengan-nya?–_

– _Apa kau tidak menyadari senyuman keterpaksaan itu?–_

– _Apa kau tidak sadar, betapa sulitnya dia berkata 'JANGAN KHAWATIR, AKU TIDAK APA.' Ketika dia memergokimu berselingkuh, dan melakukan ha-hall yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan?–_

–' _Apa kau tidak merasa betapa sulitnya ia melapangkan hatinya ketika dia bilang? 'Terima kasih atas satu tahun ini. Dan Aku sangat bahagia' kepadamu?'–_

 _ **Diam!**_

–' _Ara~ara, Kenapa Ino-chan? Kau tidak mau mengakuinya, ya? Ck, kau benar-benar pengecut Ino-chan. Sadarlah, nona. Kau hanya cantik di luar, sayang. Tapi hatimu buruk, jelek, amburadul,hina, nista. Kau seperti pippp berbulu domba Ino-chan ku sayang… Kau adalah gadis liar kau kejam, kau tidak punya perasaan, you know…!'–_

 _ **Hentikan!**_

– _Hentikan kau bilang? Bwahahaha… hey lihat posisimu sekarang? Kau ingin pria itu kembali kepadamu, haah? Hey, rasional lah sedikit… walau seperti apapun reputasi mu sekarang, walau sementereng apapun namamu melejit se antero dunia saat ini… Pria itu terlalu baik untukmu, Yamanaka. Uzumaki itu, si cowok yang kau anggap norak, culun dan segala macam itu terlalu bagus untuk mu, dia mulia, hatinya seputih salju, You Know? Dan apa kau yakin, setelah semua yang kau lakukan padanya dia akan mau balikan dengan mu? No way, Mrs. Yamanaka, No way! This is your fault baka Ino-Ojou-chan… kau terlalu angkuh.–_

 _ **Kubilang hentikan!**_

– _Wow… Kau marah, ya? Ohhh, malangnya Ino ku yang cantik ini… dia marah karena ulahnya sendiri. Wahahahaha. Kau adalah yang terburuk, sayangku. Terburuk! Ingat itu, bebh…–_

– _Bye-bye Yamanaka-chan… semoga harimu menyenangkan, Ino-chan sayaaang.–_

– _See yaa…–_

'Sial-Sial-Sial!' Batinnya murka ketika suara di hatinya itu usai meneceramahinya, Kini, Ino pun semakin kasar menjambak rambutnya. Ia begitu frustasi, ia bahkan sampai menendangi barang apapun yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Hingga membuat tempat sunyi itu seketika gaduh karena ulahnya, yang melampiaskan emosi (tak tersampaikan itu) pada benda-benda tak berdosa disekitarnya. Hingga kemudian, ia pun kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Bukan air mata kekesalan, tapi air mata kesedihan. Yang tulus berasal dari hatinya.

Ketika menyadari, kalau Intuisinya benar…

'Tuhan… tolong hambamu ini?' Batinnya miris. Ketika menyadari ia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Pepatah mengatakan; Banyak dari kita para manusia baru menyadari sesuatu itu begitu berharga ketika sesuatu itu bakal menghilang.

Dan Ino akhirnya mempercayai theory kuno itu saat ini. Karena, saat ini, dia sudah menjadi saksi hidup dari arti pepatah barusan.

 **Warn!** **:** _Abal, AU, EYD, Hancur, OOC, Thypo bejibun,dapat membuat anda pening/pusing, muntah, mules menahun dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya jika anda coba membacanya, tidak masuk di-akal, Romance tidak menyentuh jasmani dan rohani? DeeSbe._

* * *

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cast|** Naruto x Ino Y **| HnC, Romance & Friendship (Little bit Humor)**

 **[** Catatan!; Disini saya mengingatkan kembali, kalau Ino saya buat terkesan OOC dan Jahat. Saya sungguh meminta maaf kepada penggemarnya yang mungkin tak sengaja membaca 'dikiranya bagus eh malah hamsyong karena karakter faforitnya aneh di bikin saya, right?' jadi disini, saya langsung saja memperingatkan. Bahwa, di fanfic ini saya membuat Ino agak antagonis, karena berdasarkan tuntutan ide. Jadi, saya sangat minta maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hati anda. Saya nggak maksud apa, . Oke tak perlu berlama-lama… heppy reding^^ **]**

 **COUNTDOWN|chapter 2** ©N'noitraa

 **Keesokan harinya… (Sebelum papas an dikelas chap 1 Okay_)**

* * *

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari balik selimut tebal di ruangan bernuansa bunga itu. Tirai jendelanya tersingkap dan bergoyang setelah diterpa angin pagi yang meloloskan diri lewat ventilasi. Sampai setelahnya sinar matahari pagi itu pun mulai menembus tiap sisi gadis pirang yang mulai menampakan dirinya. Hingga kemudian, gadis itu bangun dari ranjang tersebut sambil memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja merasa pening, kantung hitam di matanya memapar jelas. Mendandakan bahwa gadis itu sedang dalam kondisi kurang baik hari ini.

Sesaat ia menghela nafas. Sambil mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali. 'Ini keterlaluan,' pikirnya lelah, setelah sadar Ia tidak bisa tidur barang sedetik pun malam ini. Dan berterima kasihlah kepada Naruto Uzumaki yang sukses membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Dan demi Tuhan, Ino benar-benar belum bisa mempercayai kalau 'diputusin Naruto' ternyata bisa berefek separah ini.

Berbagai metode sudah ia lakukan. Tapi tetap saja ia tetap ke pikiran dengan si-Norak itu. Dan taraaa –akibatnya dari malam ketemu pagi, matanya pun tak kunjung terpejam.

Dan–ya. Ino benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Karena terlalu angkuh mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang amat penting baginya. Lihatlah kondisinya sekarang? Terbaring lemas dengan otak melayang kemana-mana.

Hingga kemudian, gadis itu pun mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya. Membuat selimut yang tadinya menutup tubuhnya merosot hingga menampilkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya yang begitu mulus dan sexy karena saat itu ia hanya memakai Bra dan Celana dalam saja. Ino pun mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamarnya sambil berkaca untuk melihat betapa berantakan kondisinya saat itu. Rambut kusut, mata menggelap seperti panda, lipstick belepotan dan iler dimana-mana. Oh, sungguh… Ino melempar kepala ke belakang sambil melihat langit-langit.

'Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa seorang Yamanaka bisa seperti ini Tuhan?' Sungutnya lirih. Dan memilih bersiap-siap untuk kesekolah karena Matahari sudah mulai meninggi.

'Hhh…' Ino mendesah sambil menanggalkan pakaian-pakaian dalamnya.

 **06.30**

Pagi itu Ino Yamanaka terlihat begitu kusut, terdiam memandang ke langit-langit kota dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di artikan.

Entahlah, Ino hanya merasa kalau ini adalah hari tersial dari yang tersial dalam hidupnya selama ini. Karena bayangkan saja! Iya, Ino Yamanaka, si perfectionis yang namanya harum seantero Konoha karena kekayaan serta kecantikannya yang tiada tandingan kini diharuskan berjalan kaki ke sekolah, yang demi Tuhan Ino tahu jarak rumahnya dan Sekolah tidaklah dekat. Ditambah dia tadi malam kurang tidur. Kuota habis dan Counter masih belum pada buka!

Sialnya lagi. Sakura, satu-satunya harapannya tidak bisa juga untuk menjemputnya, karena orang yang bersangkutan sudah janjian berangkat bareng bersama Sasori, gebetannya. See… benar-benar sial bukan?

Oh, bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih baik lagi?

'What the damn day?' Inner Ino bersungut kesal.

Hingga kemudian suara mesin motor pun terngiang di telinga Ino, berikut bunyi klakson yang memaksa Ino reflek menoleh ke pusat suara untuk menemukan sebuah motor keluaran tahun 90-an, pabrikan Honda, jelasnya Honda Prima berwarna hitam karatan, sedikit dekil dan berdebu singkatnya ; motor tidak layak untuk dipakai (What The Hell?), berhenti tepat disampingnya berdiri.

Beberapa saat pun limbung, dengan Ino yang masih mengheningkan cipta sambil berpikir ; siapa mahluk hina yang berani-beraninya meng-klaksonnya pagi-pagi dengan motor yang sialnya begitu busuk ini?

Hingga kemudian si pengendara motor (butut) membuka helmnya (yang juga butut) sambil menatapnya khawatir.

"A-Ano, butuh tumpangan?" Tanya orang itu tulus dengan senyumnya yang juga tulus. Yang memaksa melebarnya mata Ino setelah mengetahui bahwa pemilik kendaraan ini adalah orang yang amat familiar baginya.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa berangkat bersama naik motorku." Sambung pria pirang itu.

"Na-Naruto?" Ino malah balik bertanya, Naruto mengangkat alis tidak mengerti.

"E-Etto… Yamanaka-san." Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ino, "Kau baik saja?" Yang sayangnya diabaikan gadis itu. Yang justru melamun di bawah alam sadarnya.

'Na-Naruto, me-menawari tu-tumpangan… Kyaaaaaa!' Inner Ino melompat-lompat, sebelum akhirnya tersadar dari kebodohannya. Bagaimana tidak? Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Ino itu biasanya naik Limosin, BMW, Ferrari, Bugatti DLL minimal Ninja 250cc lah. Dan, ehh… what the hell? This byke? Honda Prima buluk tahun 90-an yang bahkan plat nomornya sudah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu dan belum diperpanjang ke SamSat? Dan seorang Yamanaka disuruh naik motor ini bersama Naruto si-culun itu!?

No way

'E-Eh ta-tapi a-aku bi-bisa dekat lagi dengan Naruto, i-ini bukankah kesempatanku?'

Tidak-Tidak-Tidaaaak! Ino mulai gelisah (sambil menjambak rambutnya) karena merasa mulai gila akibat berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Naruto menepuk gadis itu.

"Ya-Yamanaka-san? Kau sakit, ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir yang lagi-lagi di abaikan Ino karena justru focus ke bahunya yang kini di cengkram lembut Naruto.

'Kyaaaaaa! Sentuhan pertama Naruto i-ini sentuhan pertama Naruto di tubuhku, Kyaaa!' Getar-Getir Ino fangirlingan di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Hingga kemudian Naruto pun kembali mengganggu acaranya ketika ia mulai menggoyang pelan bahu mantan pacarnya itu.

"Hey, jika sakit kau sebaiknya pulang, Yamanaka-san." Kata Naruto. Hingga tanpa sadar Ino pun langsung teringat apa saja hal bodoh yang melintas di otaknya. Tidak-Tidak, ini tidak boleh, seorang Yamanaka Ino tidak boleh kalah dalam pertaruhan ini.

Hingga kemudian Ino dengan angkuh pun tiba-tiba langsung menengokan kepala sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Hmpphh… A-Aku ti-tidak mau!" Imbuhnya.'Tidaaaak, apa yang kau lakukaaaan? Bukan seperti ini maksudku!' Batin Ino yang sebenarnya.

Naruto pun menunduk sambil bebeberapa kali bergantian melihat Ino dan motornya. Sebelum akhirnya ia pun mendesah lemas, "e-etto… a-apa karena harus naik motor aneh ini, sehingga kau menolak tawaranku?" Tanya Naruto kemudian. Ino pun langsung panic dan melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya cepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Bu-Bu-Bukan…" Sebelum akhirnya, "Ma-Maksudku… tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku naik motor butut itu. Cih, Nggak sudi!" Ino berkata sambil mengangkat kepala, angkuh. 'Huaaaaaa! Apa yang kukatakaaan, ini tidak benar Naruto-kun, sungguh! Kau jangan salah paham.' Ino panic di bawah alam sadarnya.

Naruto pun mendesah, alisnya menurun seraya menunduk sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Tapi… apa kau yakin mau jalan kaki saja. Sekarang sudah jam 7.15, lho." Bujuk Naruto, sambil menepuk-nepuk jok motornya yang kulit joknya sudah robek-robek dan sedikit lumutan termakan usia itu.

"Ayo naik saja! Daripada nanti telat." Sambung Naruto meyakinkan.

Ino pun mulai berpikir keras. Kala batinnya kembali berdebat di alam bawah sadarnya.

'Ayooo! Inoo ini kesempatanmu balikan bodoh!'/'Tidaaak, itu tidak boleh terjadi, Yamanaka naik motor macam ini! Mau di taruh dimanaa wajahmu jika murid-murid melihat kau, pikirkan ituuuu!'

'Sudah Ino, jangan dengarkan nenek sihir itu, dia itu sesat. Kau ikuti kata hatimu saja! Ayo gapai pemuda itu, dia adalah cowok baik Ino, cowok langka yang hanya terlahir 1 kali dalam seabad. Ingat itu!' Kata Malaikat disebelah kanan Ino, namun sepertinya sanga Devil tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.'Jaaanggaaan Inooo, jangan dengarkan si sok suci itu. Pikirkanlah derajatmu jika orang-orang tahu kau boncengan dengan motor tidak elite macam itu. Dan lagi, siapa yang kau panggil nenek sihir, dasar kau jeleeek!' Sang Devil mengamuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sang Angel, hingga sang angel pun tidak terima, "A-Apa je-jelek! Be-Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku nenek sihir, rasakan ini!' Sang Angel pun langsung menjambak rambut sang Devil dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling jambak-jambakan disana. Dan membuat sang pemilik tubuh kian kebingunangan karena perbedaan pendapat ke-2nya.

"Yamana–

"Ino? Dan –Uzumaki!?" Seseorang tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Naruto, sekaligus menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya serta Naruto dari kesibukannya membujuk Ino agar mau bareng dengannya. Sontak keduanya pun langsung mendongkak untuk menemukan seorang Pria berambut merah membuka kaca mobilnya perlahan.

"Gaara!?"/"Sabaku-san?" Kaget Ino dan Naruto bersamaan, hingga kemudian Naruto pun membungkukan badan dan menyapa pria itu, ramah.

"Ah, pagi Sabaku-san." Naruto tersenyum, sesaat Gaara memandanginya datar, "Hn" dan menunduk singkat sampai kemudian menolehkan kepala kearah Ino dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Hei, Kau tidak bawa kendaraan?" Tanya Mahluk itu kelewat lebay, di sambut gelengan kepala pelan Ino sebagai jawaban. Pria aka Gaara, yang saat itu menaiki Honda Jazz RS itu mendengus, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya cepat, mengajak.

"Ayo, naik… kau akan telat jika nekat jalan kaki." Ujar Pria itu yang disusul anggukan Ino, spontan dan ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa sebegitu mudahnya ia menerima tawaran Gaara saat itu. Sampai kemudian gadis pirang itu pun mulai berjalan pelan menghampiri mobil tersebut sebelum akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian berpapasan dengan Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan tersenyum di samping motor bututnya.

Merasa kalau bantuannya sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi, Naruto pun langsung menyela engkol motornya beberapa puluh kali, sebelum akhirnya motor itu pun menyala. (Biasa motor jadul, jadi sudah nyala, broo.). Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam sayu, karena entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak enak padaNaruto saat itu. Hingga kemudian Naruto pun membungkuk untuk terakhir kali seraya berpamitan kepada mereka berdua.

"Etto, aku duluan, Sabaku-san, Yamanaka-san. Hati-Hati di jalan. Jaa-nee~" Naruto pun langsung memacu motornya alon-alon. Karena memang motor itu hanya bisa alon-alon alias pelan-pelan, lebih jelasnya; kecepatan maksimumnya hanya mencapai 50 KM dan jika Naruto memforsir, maka dapat dipastikan motor itu akan meledak dan Naruto tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"E-eh?" Kata Naruto kikuk, ketika tiba-tiba Mobil Gaara sudah melesat di depannya. Naruto pun langsung memerah, malu karena tadi, ia bilang 'duluan' padahal nyatanya justru Gaara lah yang jadi 'duluan' akibat kinerja motornya yang –yahhh apa boleh buat, yang penting bisa jalan, begitulah setidaknya yang Naruto pikirkan.

Naruto pun mendengus sambil menggebuk stang motornya pelan, 'Ohh ayolah, kau membuatku malu kawan…' Batin Naruto lesu dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika mobil itu semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Sementara itu didalam mobil, Gaara hanya bisa cekikikan ketika melihat tingkah konyol Naruto yang menurutnya kelewat idiot itu. Hingga kemudian Gaara pun memandang Ino sambil menyikut pelan lengan gadis itu.

"Haha, Hei-Hei Ino-chan, apa kau tidak lihat wajah si-culun itu? Benar-benar konyol bukan?" Ejek Gaara, "Haha, ya ampun. Bagaimana bisa ada mahluk lucu seperti itu di muka bumi ini? Duluan? Dengan motor butut itu? Bwahahaha" Kata Gaara tak habis pikir sambil menyeka air dimatanya akibat kegelian.

"Dan, hmpph –ekspresi polosnya itu, lho. Astagaaa, ahahaha… aku harus ceritakan kejadian ini ke Sasuke nanti. Dia pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal." Sambung Gaara cengengesan, tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Ino hanya terdiam.

Dia tahu itu 'kata-kata' Naruto itu konyol. Dan ia juga tahu kalau sebenarnya tingkah Naruto itu lucu (mendekati memalukan). Tapi… sungguh, ia tidak bisa menyebut hal itu sebagai lelucon, dia nggak bisa tertawakan hal itu. Tingkah Naruto memang aneh, memalukan, idiot atau apapun itu–terserah. Tapi Ino sadar, semua yang keluar dari mulut pria itu adalah sebuah ketulusan. Menyapa, memberi salam perpisahan, berujar hati-hati di jalan…

Dia sangat sopan dan dia jujur, tidak sok baik dan tak berniat apapun selain mencoba untuk ramah kepada mereka. Dan Ino bisa menangkap hal tersebut setelah beberapa tahun menjalin hubunggan dengannya (walau hubungan itu sekarang tinggal kenangan).

Semua yang ada dalam diri Naruto itu jujur dia tulus….

Dan sebab itulah, Ino tidak bisa menertawakannya.

Sungguh…

 **10.00 Am, Istirahat pertama…**

Nampaklah dua orang gadis sedang terduduk –bersandar di dinding pembatas –loteng sekolah KHS. Suasana disana begitu tenang. Hingga

 **GRAB!**

Tiba-tiba saja gadis merah jambu itu menepuk bahu gadis disebelahnya dengan mata membelalak sebelum akhirnya dia bertanya dengan nada nyaris seperti teriakan.

"K-Kau bilang apa barusan? Kau suka sama Naruto?!", yang disambut anggukan miris dari gadis berambut pony tail.

"Kau boleh menertawakanku… Sakura. Tapi kenyataannya aku memang menyukai dia." Jawab gadis itu lemah dengan rona tipis diwajahnya. Sebelum gadis (yang baru diketahui bernama Sakura) mendesah, menurunkan bahunya yang sempat tegang karena syok.

"Dan setelah putus… kau baru menyadari perasaan sukamu kepada dia, begitukah Ino?" Tanya Sakura. Gadis pirang (Yang baru diketahui bernama Ino) itu mengangguk, kepalanya semakin tertunduk. Setelah tanpa sengaja ingatannya mengenai sikap buruknya selama ini kepada Naruto kembali menggerogoti kepalanya.

"Ya… aku yang terburuk… Sakura. Aku menyesal." Ino menyambung lirih. Sakura mendesah. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya. SEMUANYA! Mulai dari sikap kejam Ino selama pacaran hingga akhirnya Naruto tidak sanggup dan memilih mengakhiri hubungan tersebut. Dan dari sekian panjang penuturan Ino. Sakura menyimpulkan, sebagian besar kesalahan dalam hubungan itu jelas terletak pada Ino.

Sakura menghembuskan napas, sebelum merebahkan dirinya kelantai. "Hhh… jangan bilang sekarang kau ingin balikan dengan dia?" Tanya Sakura, sambil melirik Ino dari ujung matanya. Ino mendesah…

"Mustahil, ya?" Jawab Ino balik bertanya. Sakura terdiam, tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Sebagai teman, Ia jelas sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Ino sekarang. Tapi sebagai manusia, tentu keadaan Naruto jauh lebih menyakitkan. Dan jelas, walau selaku sahabat ia tidak bisa membenarkan tindakan Ino selama pacaran dengan Naruto.

Hening pun menyelimuti keduanya, yang sedang bergelut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura pun mendesah, seraya berkata lirih.

"Itu tidaklah mustahil, Pig."

Ino menoleh lemas, Sakura melanjutkan. "Kemarikan telingamu Ino…"

Ino membalikan kepala, menengadah ke langit-langit dan mendesah –tidak yakin harus berkata apa sekarang. Karena jujur saja… Ia tak yakin Naruto bakal memafkannya semudah itu. Tapi, yah… setidaknya dengar dulu apa yang ingin dikatakan sahabatnya itu kan?

Ino pun akhirnya mendekatkan kepalanya ka arah bibir Sakura yang kemudian terlihat bergerak sepertinya membisikan sesuatu.

Dan setalah itu Sakura pun langsung menepuk bahu gadis itu. Sebelum mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke dadanya, menyemangatinya yang disambut gelengan kepala dari Ino.

"Jika dia mencintaimu… dan kau mencintainya. Maka raihlah dia!"

"Sakura kau Gila, itu memalukan seka–

–kau harus Ino-chan." Potong Sakura tegas. Ino menoleh dan mendapati Sakura menatapnya serius.

"Sakura…"

"Harus."

Tanpa terasa, tatapan sedih Ino pun perlahan memudar. Tergantikan oleh pandangan semangat yang membara. Dengan cepat ia pun langsung menepuk bahu sahabat Sakura sebelum mengangguk dan berkata.

"Doakan aku… Sakura!" Imbuh Ino mantap. Yang diikuti senyuman tulus dari Sakura.

"Pasti, Pig!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menduduki salah satu bangku paling ujung dari ke-5 bangku di depan meja kasir, kantin Sekolah, dia –Naruto saat ini sedang menikmati makan siang bersama satu-satu sahabatnya, Rock Lee yang kini berada di sebelahnya. Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu memesan Ramen beserta segelas Es The jeruk sebagai pendampingnya. Suasana kala itu begitu tenang, dengan sesekali obrolan kecil antara Lee dengan Naruto dan canda gurau mereka bersama. Hingga tanpa terasa, beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah atmosfer tak menyenangkan pun mulai menyebar. Membuat, para pengunjung kantin (minus Naruto yang belum sadar, dan masih sibuk dengan acara menyantap ramennya) terbelalak, termangu antara kagum, kaget, terpesona dan lain-lain.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan tenang kearah meja kasir. Matanya lurus kedepan, terfokus kepada satu-satunya hal yang menjadi alasannya berkunjung ke kantin sekolah.

Sampai kemudian ia pun sampai dan berhenti berjalan ketika tubuhnya sudah berada tepat di belakang Naruto (Yang masih belum sadar) yang tengah sibuk dengan ramennya. Sedetik kemudian ia pun menoleh kearah Lee, sambil berkata dengan datar kepada pemuda berambut BOB itu, "Apa boleh kau pindah ke tempat lain?" Pinta ( atau lebih seperti Perintah) gadis itu penuh penekanan, matanya memicing dingin–sedingin kutub utara di penghujung bulan desember–menandakan tak boleh ada pembantahan di sana.

Merasa terintimidasi, Lee pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut-manggut (Hingga belasan manggut yang membuat Ino menatap miris –khawatir leher pemuda itu bakal patah) dan manggut lagi dengan cepat, sambil berkata "Te-Tentu saja. Si-silahkan nikmati bangkunya–a-ah maksudku silahkan duduk." Dan kemudian mengacir –kabur dari tempat itu dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari berbagai titik pori kulitnya dan meninggalkan Naruto (yang masih belum 'ngeh' juga) disana sendirian.

Melihat Pria Bob itu berlari terjungkal-jungkal (sambil sesekali menarik celananya yang turun karena kedodoran dan terkadang memperlihatkan sempaknya yang berwarna pink) menjauh dari sana, gadis itu pun hanya memutar bola mata tak peduli tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Lee, karena tentu saja dia sudah terlalu jauh dan gadis itu tak mau berteriak-teriak hanya untuk berterima kasih kepadanya. Poor Lee…

Sesaat di pandanginya lah Naruto yang masih–belum menyadari–asik menyantap ramennya sebelum akhirnya mendengus dan menduduki bangku bekas Lee disebelahnya.

Sesaat Dia menjentikan tangan memanggil pelayan kedai itu, sampai seorang Pria paruh baya pun datang kearahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ramen porsi kecil, 1 dan Cappucino dinginnya segelas, please." Kata Gadis itu datar. Paman itu mengangguk, mengiyakan, "Ada lagi…"

Ino melirik salah satu pemuda, yang (sepertinya) adalah asisten dari Paman penjual Ramen ini. Sampai kemudian ia pun mendengus sambil menujuk pemuda itu dengan gerakan dagunya, "Dan tolong katakan pada anak muda dibelakangmu itu untuk berhenti menatapku karena sungguh itu sangat mengganggu, please."

.

.

.

Keajaiban. Mungkin adalah kata yang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana kantin saat ini. Bukan-Bukan, ini bukan karena Ino tiba-tiba makan di kantin sekolah. Oke, Ino memang sangat jarang makan di kantin (karena biasanya kalau istirahat dia di traktir cowok2 di restoran elite), tapi itu hanya 'sangat jarang' dan bukannya belum pernah. Jadi dinilai dari point itu tidak mungkin mereka (para pengunjung kantin) syok karena Ino makan disini, itu terlalu dangkal untuk dijadikan alasan keterhenyakan orang-orang disana.

Keadaan ini terjadi melainkan karena Iya –Ino Yamanaka–si Primadona KHS duduk, makan bersama tepat di samping seorang pemuda, bernama Naruto, biar ku perjelas bung : MAKAN BERSAMA DI SAMPING NARUTO SI KUPER ITU! Dan dia mengumbar pemandangan itu tanpa malu-malu di hadapan public! Its crazy right? Yeah… this is very crazy. And –yeah, its reality too.

Segala cara dan upaya sudah mereka (siswa dan siswi di kantin) lakukan untuk memastikan bahwa pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat ini bukanlah sebuah ilusi. Mulai dari mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencubit badannya sendiri sampai bahkan ada yang menampar sahabatnya sendiri demi meyakinkan, bahwa "Hey, ini bukan mimpi kan?" dan teman yang ditamparnya itu menggeleng sambil menjawab dengan nyalang "What the fuck are you doing!" lalu menampar balik, dan mulai saling tampar-tamparan disana?

Dan semua hal itu pun semakin mengukuhkan beberapa kemungkinan, yakni ; Ino sedang kesurupan, Ino sudah mengalami gangguan kejiwaan , Ino sudah di guna-guna Naruto atau Ino sedang merayakan hari April Mop.

Hey ini bahkan bukan bulan April, gays! Lalu kenapa, kenapa Ino jadi seperti ini? Why?

Dan –ya, Karena tentu saja dia Ino. Bicara soal Ino, dia itu bagaikan mahluk agung yang selalu menjaga imagenya dengan baik dan benar di mata orang-orang. Seantero sekolah sadar betul kalau Ino sangat tinggi harga dirinya, dia tak akan membiarkan satu noda pun menyelip di dalam reputasinya. Dan karena itulah, Ino dalam ingatan mereka bukanlah orang yang sudi bergaul dengan siswa kelas rendahan sekaliber Naruto Uzumaki. Karena jelas, itu bakal mencoreng popularitasnya sebagai mahluk berkelas disekolahnya.

Orang yang pilih-pilih, sombong? Ya–tapi mau diapakan… itulah dia.

Tapi semua itu di bantahnya siang ini.

Dia, Ino yamanaka duduk disana bersama Naruto.

Dia Ino Yamanaka terlihat santai disana tanpa malu-malu makan bersama seorang Naruto.

Dia Ino Yamanaka bahkan mengobrol dengan Naru –… WHAT?

"Boleh aku minta sause manis di sebelah mu itu… Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengangguk tanpa menoleh, seraya memberi botol tersebut kepada INO yang masih dikira LEE.

"Thanks Honey…" Jawab Ino.

Naruto mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Dan masih belum sadar kalau Ino yang di kira Lee memanggilnya 'Honey'. HONEY? What the hell your doing Ino-chan? Atau, itulah yang sekarang dipikirkan orang-orang yang berada disana.

Hening lagi, hingga lagi-lagi Ino pun mulai membuka suara sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

"Naruto-kun~ boleh minta segelas jus jeruk milikmu? Sebagai gantinya kau boleh menyicipi Cappucino milikku, gimana?" Tanya Ino lembut plus manja dan membuat beberapa mahluk disana mulai menjatuhkan rahang, mimisan, pingsan dan sebagainya, efek samping karena melihat dengan mata kepala mereka perubahan sikap Ino yang begitu drastis tersebut.

Menanggapi Ino (yang masih juga di kira Lee) Naruto pun hanya mengangguk patuh, "bwolweh…" Jawab Naruto yang mulutnya masih dipenuhi ramen. "Inwi…" Sambung Naruto sambil menaruh gelasnya ke meja Lee, Ino yang melihat itu pun terkekeh geli, sambil membelai pelan rambut kuning Naruto, "Habiskan dulu baru bicara Naruto-kun… nanti kalau tersedak bagaimana?" Katanya lagi penuh perhatian, dan membuat Sasuke yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu terdiam sesaat, sebelum berbalik untuk menelpon Author : "Hei, kenapa kau membuat Ino kelewat OOC, Bajingan?" Sasuke menjeda, "Wanna Fight?" Sambungnya gahar dengan urat-urat kesal mencetak keluar.

Dan Author pun memutar bola matanya bosan seraya menjawab dengan santai, sambil merokok di depan laktopnya?

"Lebih baik kau duduk dan diam saja Uchiha atau kau ingin aku menulis fanfiksi Yaoi tentang kau dan Orochimaru, dengan kau sebagai Uke-nya?"

Hening sejenak…

Sasuke membatu sampai sesaat kemudian pemuda itu pun langsung pura-pura baik sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Ahahaha bercanda kali,,, e-etto, semangat nulisnya Senpai, jaga dirimu!" Kata Sasuke sambil berlari tunggang langgang dengan celana yang entah kapan sudah basah di sekitar selangkangannya? Ngompol, eh? Dan membuat Gaara yang melihat hal tersebut langsung terdiam sebelum tepar tergeletak dilantai dengan arwah mengambang diatasnya sambil mengatakan.

"Sekarang aku tak punya penyesalan lagi Tuhan. Kau boleh mencabut nyawaku sekarang."

Dan Author yang melihat itu hanya angkat bahu, cuek. Poor Uchiha… Sabaku.

Oke sampai dimana kita tadi?

Hingga Naruto pun mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari keheningan di sekitarnya. Perlahan-lahan ia pun mulai menoleh kekanan (bangku yang ditempati Lee) sambil menepuk bahu seseorang (yang seharusnya adalah Lee) disebelahnya.

"Hey, Lee apa kau tidak sadar kalau tempat ini tiba-tiba terasa seperti kubu–EHHH!" Naruto sukses tersentak ketika mengetahui, seseorang yang di ajaknya bicara bukanlah Lee. Melainkan seorang mahluk, perempuan yang notabennya adalah mantan pacarnya.

"Y-Yamanaka… san?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan, benar-benar kebingungan. Hingga kemudian orang yang bersangkutan pun menoleh kea rah Naruto sambil melebarkan senyumnya.

"Siang Naruto-kun…"

Naruto kedip, dan mengedip sebelum akhirnya terdiam dan menatap Ino lekat-lekat dengan penuh selidik, seolah tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya sekarang.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Oke anda boleh mencaci maki saya, terserah. Apa saja terserah… bacok saya, tembak saya, mutilasi saya atau apapun itu. Karena tentu saja, WHAT THE HELL THIS CHAPTER MAN? Its very-very gaje, right?**

 **Well, maaf… tadinya saya ingin kill Naruto di Chapter 2. Karena kenapa? Karena pada kenyataannya, Ino saya di dunia nyata itu, etto… gimana bilangnya, ya? Y-Yah, se-seperti (please don't laugh at me) –bodoamat– gitu lah (Sumpah, gue kayak hina banget dah di mata do'i.). Jadi, sebenarnya ini, fic sedikit melenceng dari rencana awal saya.(Garuk-Garuk kepala) But, please forgive me. Dan malah menghadirkan chapter bodoh dan mengecewakan ini, kawan. Sungguh saya minta maaf jika ada yang kecewa atau terserah apapun itu.(Karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba mood saya berubah ketika menulis ini)**

 **And, then… saya pastikan, chapter 3 adalah END dari cerita abal ini.**

 **Jadi, saya hanya bisa berharap Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya dapat merespon chapter 2 fik ini yang kelewat OOC dan Absurd ini. (Tentu saja, masa Ino sampai segitunya? Jujur saja, kalau di dunia nyata itu mustahil sobat biar saya perjelas, MUSTAHIL!)**

 **Oke kawan, sebelumnya, maaf kalau malah terkesan seperti curhat dan Update Lama, biasa waktu luang saya menipis beberapa bulan terakhir ini. And, Terima kasih atas Reviewnya serta foll dan Favenya. Saya sangat termotivasi berkat dukungan kalian.**

 **Last but not least. Thanks for coming ! *membungkuk hormat.**

 **See, ya. In last Chapter…**


End file.
